1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives for information storage in computer systems, and more particularly to a coil assembly for a voice coil motor that drives an actuator arm of the disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most disk drive storage systems include a plurality of disks stacked onto a rotatable spindle and a corresponding number of magnetic heads that read binary digital information from the disks and write such information on them. The magnetic heads lie mounted on sliders that an actuator arm suspends over the surfaces of the disks while the actuator arm lies rotatably mounted to a base member of the disk drive.
A voice coil motor drives the actuator arm; and this motor typically includes permanent magnets mounted to the base member and a wire and bobbin coil assembly mounted on the actuator arm. The forces generated by the interaction between the magnetic field of the coil assembly and those of the permanent magnets drive the actuator arm to various positions over the disks.
The prior art includes a large number of actuator arm assemblies with various coil and magnet arrangements. Some of these assemblies include multiple layers of wire secured to the actuator arm with adhesive and a plurality of permanent magnets disposed proximate the wire. These constructions require complex fabrication procedures; they are susceptible to malfunction; and they do not allow easy miniaturization of the disk drive.